1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit device and a method of manufacturing the same, and in particular, relates to a circuit device, in which a hybrid integrated circuit formed on an upper face of a circuit board is sealed with a case member, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The configuration of a hybrid integrated circuit device 150 employing a case member 111 is described with reference to FIG. 11. The hybrid integrated circuit device 150 includes: a substrate 101 made of a metal, such as aluminum; an insulating layer 102 formed so as to cover the upper face of the substrate 101; a conductive pattern 103 formed on the upper face of the insulating layer 102; and a circuit element 110 such as a transistor electrically connected to the conductive pattern 103. The circuit element 110 is sealed with the case member 111 and a sealing resin 108.
Specifically, the case member 111 has an approximately frame-like shape and is in contact with the side face of the substrate 101. In addition, in order to secure a sealing space over the upper face of the substrate 101, the upper end part of the case member 111 is positioned above the upper face of the substrate 101. Then, the sealing resin 108 is filled in the space surrounded by the case member 111 above the substrate 101 so as to cover the circuit element 110 such as a semiconductor element. With this configuration, the circuit element incorporated on the upper face of the substrate 101 can be sealed with the sealing resin 108 being filling in the space surrounded by the case member 111 or the like, even if the substrate 101 is relatively large.
This technology is described for instance in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-036014.
In the hybrid integrated circuit device 150 described above, a power transistor, such as an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT), and a driver IC for driving this power transistor are mounted on the upper face of the substrate 101. In addition, a controlling element, such as a microcomputer for controlling this driver IC, is mounted on the mounting substrate side on which the hybrid integrated circuit device 150 is mounted. Because of this configuration, the area required to mount a circuit which controls for driving a load, such as a motor, has to be large on the mounting substrate side.
For improving the packaging density of the hybrid integrated circuit device 150, a plurality of substrates 101 may be overlaid inside the case member 111 so that the circuit element is incorporated in each of the substrates 101. However, it is difficult to provide a plurality of substrates 101 inside the case member 111 in this manner and to separately seal with resin the circuit elements arranged on the upper face of each of the substrates.